


Simon's Soulmatemark Disaster

by ooreoz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, it says fuck you, its short but sweet, penny is mentioned, simon is a bit mad about his mark, soulmatemark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooreoz/pseuds/ooreoz
Summary: Based on a promp I saw basically Simon's mark says 'Fuck You' and he's frustrated and a bit mad and when he finally bump's into his soulmate he can't quite keep how he's been feeling to himself.He basically starts ranting and just imagine Baz's mark





	Simon's Soulmatemark Disaster

Simon’s soulmate mark was unusual to say the least. Not many people had the first words their soulmate will say to them be an insult. So Simon always tried to cover it up. Not cause he was embarrassed or hated it but cause he was tired of people always asking about it and asking him if he would accept his soulmate. Or the many other questions they would come up with. So Simon had always worn long sleeved shirts or sweaters. That also resulted in him being hot most of the time. But due to contrary belief, Simon didn’t hate his soulmate. Sure he was upset and a bit sad that the first words he would ever hear that special someone say was an insult but he still hoped that all went well. That it was a mistake or a misunderstanding. He wouldn’t give up hope. But he would admit that sometimes he really disliked his soulmate for it.

 

Simon was in the middle of a very heated text fight with Penny about who the last to wash the dished was and who was supposed to do it after dinner tonight. Simon insisted that he had cleaned them last night while Penny was prepared to come drag Simon to the kitchen and force him to do it. 

 

Simon let out a huff as another string of long caps-locked sentences came from Penny and as he looked up, to make sure he wasn’t going to walk into a pole again, he rammed head first into someone carrying a hot cup of coffee causing the cup to fly out of the strangers hands and spilling all over the two of them. The both of them gasped as the hot substance hit them and Simon was about to hurt an apology and buy the stranger a new cup of coffee when the black haired stranger spoke up quite loudly.

 

‘’Fuck you!’’ He glared at Simon. ‘’Can’t you watch where you’re going?!’’ He spoke angrily. 

Simon gaped at him and struggled to wrap his mind about what he had just heard. ‘Fuck you’ he had said ‘Fuck you’. 

This rude stranger was his soulmate and instead of being excited and happy that he had found his soulmate or confused on the fact that he was a guy, Simon instead glared back at the stranger and raised his voice letting years of bottled up frustration slide out of him,

‘’OH! SO YOU’RE THE MOTHERFUCKER WHO GAVE ME THE WORST FUCKING SOULMARK EVER! WELL GUESS WHAT I WILL NEVER LET THIS GO THERE IS NOTHING WORSE THAN HAVING THE WORDS ’Fuck you’ PERMINANTLY MARKED ON YOUR SKIN!’’

He was glaring at the black-haired strangers who was quite beautiful and despite his anger Simon would gladly admit that.  
The stranger’s jaw fell open and stared at Simon for a good ten seconds before chuckling at himself and brushing his hair back with his fingers. ‘’Wow and just imagine having that freaking essay written on you in caps.’’

Simon shut his eyes wide open horrified at himself and slapped a hand up to his mouth. ‘’Oh my god!’’ He blushed deep red and stuttered out an apology. ‘’I’m so sorry oh god and all this time I was complaining about two stupid words and here you are!’’ He yelped waving his hands towards the stranger. He sighed while the guy stared amused at him. Simon dropped his head in his hands and covered his face embarrassed. ‘’I. Am. So. Sorry.’’ He said again.

The raven-haired bloke smiled at Simon and whispered a soft ‘’It’s okay,’’ 

‘’But only cause you look cute while blushing.’’ He threw in a wink making Simon’s blush deepen as he shuffled on his feet. 

‘’So what do say about buying me a new cup of coffee and we can have us a real talk.’’ He smiled showing his white teeth. ''I'm Baz by the way''

Simon smiled and told his name as he hesitantly intertwined their fingers.

And as the two walked with each other to the nearest coffee shop hand in hand as the snow fell lightly around them and covered the world in a sparkly white blanket, you could still hear the quite beeps of Simon’s phone as Penny continued her now one sided argument.

**Author's Note:**

> havent checked this for mistakes but hope its alright


End file.
